The conventional method of spotting the football during a football game relies upon the judgement of the officials and consists of using a metal chain and two poles which are 10 yards or 30 feet apart and are held by a "chainman". Another chainman holds a third pole to spot the football as play progresses. This chainman usually relies upon the on-field officials to help position him, and accordingly considerable judgement and approximation is associated with his positioning.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to revolutionize the sport of football whether it is on the amateur or professional level, by overcoming the current inaccurate and time consuming method is utilized to measure the progress of a football team, taking the guesswork out of the placement of the football to a degree of accuracy never before possible.
It is a further object of the present invention to accomplish the same precisely and quickly, thus allowing the game to progress without undue delays and unnecessary errors that presently occur within the existing method of placement of the football.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having reference to the following specification together with the drawings.